1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for optimally recording or transmitting geographical position and events. In particular the present invention provides apparatus to determine position, time and speed of an object such as a vehicle and log data in accordance with changes in pre-determined parameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording or transmitting the position (latitude, longitude and possibly altitude) and events that occur for an object is a useful exercise in many scenarios in business. There are many examples of systems that today record and or transmit positional data, but they all suffer from the same problems. They do not correctly choose the positions that are to be stored or transmitted, so as to maximize the level of useful detail on a map but at the same time minimize the number of actual positions used to do this. Many systems currently base their logging on an interval (eg. every 60 seconds) or a distance (eg. every 200 m). When looking at this data on a map, very often these points don't show any new useful additional information or, which is worse they miss out a significant event like a turn or a big drop in speed.
The present invention is used to optimize exactly when these pieces of information are recorded or transmitted. This then minimizes the memory requirements if these points are stored, or it minimizes time or cost if the information is transmitted. In addition, the usefulness of the information is maximized by making sure that any significant events are caught, like turning a corner or a large change in speed.